


Лучший шпион современности

by Leytenator



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, Персиваль, но ты говорил, что твоим кандидатом будет девушка?"





	Лучший шпион современности

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с фильмом "Kingsman: Секретная служба"; герои Scrubs в таймлайне конца первого сезона.

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, Персиваль, но ты говорил, что твоим кандидатом будет девушка?  
Джей Ди привычно фыркнул и улыбнулся скептически разглядывающему его собеседнику:  
— О, не обращайте внимания, он меня всегда так называет. Наверное, представил как какую-нибудь Джессику?  
— Как Роксану.  
— О, наш Персиваль это может!  
На плечо легла рука, которая — Джей Ди мог поклясться — переломала ему даже те кости, о наличии которых в человеческом теле он не догадывался до этого дня. А он ведь врач, и отличный!  
Главное — держать себя в руках и не вопить. И не коситься через плечо на Кокса в сером с искрой костюме, очках в роговой оправе и с приглаженными гелем — гелем, вы только вдумайтесь! — волосами.  
Свой собственный новенький костюм цвета утреннего тумана Джей Ди рассмотрел со всех сторон еще вчера.  
— Сколько раз повторять, — процедил Кокс сквозь зубы, сжимая пальцы все сильнее. — Не называй меня кодовым именем без лишней надобности, идиот.  
— Но вы же не говорите мне свое настоящее, — обиженно протянул Джей Ди, стараясь не подвывать от боли.  
— Упаси боже меня еще хоть что-нибудь в этой жизни тебе сказать, девочка моя, — ответил Кокс и, слава всем богам, разжал пальцы.  
— Артур будет недоволен, — сообщил скептичный тип, поправив очки, сверкнувшие так же ярко, как и его лысая голова. Бритая, поправил себя мысленно Джей Ди, бритая — совсем как у Терка. Интересно, как там сейчас бурый мишка...  
— Даже не сомневаюсь, — радостно оскалился Кокс и хмыкнул. — Сам виноват. Разрешил Галахаду притащить сюда свое чудовище из трущоб.  
— Оно хотя бы британское, — равнодушно прокомментировал очкастый, делая какие-то пометки в бумагах. — А впрочем, это не мое дело. Решайте свой спор с Галахадом сами. Два упертых идиота, — добавил он себе под нос, но Кокс только скривился, ничего не ответив. Перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, он коротко кивнул их собеседнику.  
— Мерлин.  
— Персиваль.  
— Самый настоящий Мерлин? — Джей Ди распахнул рот и застыл, как громом пораженный. В голове замелькали яркие картинки: вот этот суровый лысый тип лучезарно улыбается, потом достает из рукава высокий колпак в звездочку, а из другого — кролика... или меч...  
— Джон. Отправляйтесь к месту сбора всех кандидатов. По коридору прямо и направо. Я сейчас подойду.  
Джей Ди пришел в себя, радостно кивнул Мерлину и поспешил в указанном направлении, клятвенно пообещав себе непременно разобраться, какие чудеса может творить новый знакомый.  
Наверняка просто потрясающие.

***  
Спустя неделю и два несчастных случая Джей Ди выяснил три важные вещи.  
Во-первых, если что Мерлин и умел делать мастерски, так это испепелять взглядом на месте.  
Во-вторых, Кокс отправил его сюда с одной-единственной целью: убить самым изощренным способом. Джей Ди так и знал, что все эти россказни о суперсекретной шпионской организации, на которые он повелся, как последний дурак, были выдумкой! О, нет, в Лондоне его ждал настоящий лагерь смерти.  
Кандидат Галахада — Эггзи — охотно объяснил ему, что оба их куратора с давних пор терпеть друг друга не могли. Поэтому когда Кокс, несколько лет проторчавший на задании в Штатах, узнал, что ради Эггзи сделали послабление в правилах, впервые разрешив участвовать в отборе не-аристократу, то поклялся послать наименее подходящего кандидата. Осознавать это было ужасно грустно. Джей Ди даже думал всплакнуть ночью, но мешало наличие в комнате десятка чужих коек с другими участниками отбора в шпионы и дюжины ядовитых змей, появившихся аккурат после отбоя.  
На самого Эггзи Джей Ди не держал обиды: тот удивительным образом напоминал ему Кокса, каким тот мог быть двадцать лет назад. Наглый, хамоватый, чудовищно самоуверенный, но при этом ужасно обаятельный.  
Происходившее нравилось тому не больше, чем Джей Ди, и свое недовольство он выражал весьма экспрессивно.  
Джей Ди был с ним полностью солидарен, но энтузиазма ему это не прибавляло.  
Третьим неприятным фактом, который он выяснил, стало то, что ему совершенно не хотелось возвращаться домой.  
Да, там были Терк с Карлой и Эллиот, уже почти ставшая родной клиника, но то, что творилось вокруг каждый день, было хоть и чертовски опасным, но удивительно захватывающим.  
Джей Ди вспоминал вечера в барах и у телевизора, планы накопить на машину и разобраться с кредитами на учебу, и все это казалось ему ужасно далеким и тоскливым.  
Когда Кокс впервые сам позвал его к себе домой, предложил ошарашенному Джей Ди сесть в кресло и полчаса рассказывал о том, кем на самом деле является, у него даже не возникло мысли, что любимый наставник спятил.  
Кокс был его героем, образцом для подражания, рыцарем в сверкающих доспехах.  
Джей Ди поверил сразу и безоговорочно: и в то, что Кокс много лет выполняет различные миссии по всему миру, а работа в клинике — лишь прикрытие. И в то, что в нынешних условиях глобализации Кингсмен нужна свежая кровь. И в то, что навыки врача и отсутствие страха перед кровью и смертью ему могут пригодиться, как пригодились самому Коксу.  
Единственное, о чем тогда попросил Джей Ди — сказать что-нибудь с британским акцентом, и слушая ругательства, вылетавшие из уст Кокса, чувствовал себя новым Джеймсом Бондом.  
Рискнуть стоило.  
И с каждым новым днем, приближавшим его к неминуемой гибели — или, что еще хуже, к пинку под зад и позорному возвращению в прежнюю обыденную жизнь, — Джей Ди все сильнее ощущал разгорающийся в крови азарт.  
А вдруг он сможет.  
А вдруг выстоит и со всем справится.

***  
Видеться с наставниками им не разрешали. В редкие свободные минуты Джей Ди шлялся по зданию учебного корпуса, разглядывая все, что попадалось на пути, знакомясь с сотрудниками и расспрашивая их обо всем.  
Эггзи где-то пропадал целыми днями. Компанию составлял Рауди Второй — одним из заданий было воспитание щенков в верных и отважных друзей и помощников шпионов. Джей Ди души не чаял в псе и готов был тискать и целовать его круглыми сутками, но тот вел себя куда сдержанней, чинно вышагивая рядом на поводке.  
В один прекрасный день, когда Рауди уснул после обеда, Джей Ди отправился на разведку и наконец выяснил, где в корпусе находится больничная палата, немедленно решив на нее взглянуть. В конце концов, он слишком долго хотел стать врачом, чтобы так быстро потерять интерес к медицине.  
Неожиданная мысль о том, что все эти годы им двигало нечто куда большее — глобальное желание спасать человеческие жизни — заставляла сердце биться чаще. Ведь если он справится и пройдет отбор, то сможет посвятить этому всего себя.  
Дверь в палату была приоткрыта.  
Джей Ди хотел было постучать, но, сам не зная почему, осторожно заглянул в щель и замер на месте.  
На широкой кровати — больничной койкой ее назвать не повернулся бы язык — лежал мужчина за сорок, бледный, с многодневной щетиной и отросшими волосами, которые явно не привыкли быть в таком беспорядке.  
На краю кровати сидел Эггзи и прижимал к губам его ладонь.  
Джей Ди закусил губу и постарался как можно тише и незаметней уйти.  
Галахад.  
Так вот, значит, как он выглядел.  
Вся эйфория мигом ушла. В этот момент Джей Ди как никогда четко осознал, насколько опасным и страшным местом была Кингсмен. Насколько страшной и опасной была жизнь всех членов секретной организации. И даже его собственная.  
Но отказаться и сбежать было бы трусостью.  
Джей Ди нахмурился и поспешил обратно в общую комнату.  
Черта с два он сдастся. Если Кокс выбрал его только затем, чтобы разозлить свое руководство, то Джей Ди постарается делать это как можно дольше.

***  
Следующими проверками был пожар, бег по крышам и ночная стрельба.  
Джей Ди сам не знал, откуда в нем вдруг взялось столько сил и злости.  
Наверное, помогала навсегда отпечатавшаяся на сетчатке картина: сидящий у постели наставника Эггзи, который ждал возвращения с того света самого дорогого человека.  
Кокс в той же ситуации послал бы Джей Ди к черту, едва открыв глаза.  
Интересно, эта сволочь попадала в серьезные передряги? Конфликты с террористами, перестрелки?  
Джей Ди ужасно хотелось это узнать, но он дал себе слово ничем не выказывать своего любопытства. Вот еще, не хватало давать Коксу лишний повод для насмешки.  
Джей Ди упорно и упрямо шел вперед, оставляя позади конкурентов.  
В какой-то момент это показалось ему настолько нереальным и фантастическим, что он не выдержал — подошел после очередного испытания к Мерлину и, смущаясь, спросил, не находит ли тот его успехи странными.  
— Нет. — Тот удивленно поднял брови и поправил очки, а потом улыбнулся неожиданно добродушной улыбкой. — Тебе, как и Эггзи, помогает одна важная вещь. Вы оба никогда не думаете только о себе. И умеете доверять тогда и тем, кому нужно. Так что ты большой молодец, Джон.  
За то, чтобы услышать эти слова от Кокса, Джей Ди отдал бы несколько лет жизни.  
Он молча кивнул, сжав дрожащие губы, и ушел в комнату кандидатов, которая казалась ужасно пустой.  
После испытания с парашютом, которое он прошел только благодаря помощи Эггзи и умудрился не тронуться мозгом в процессе, их осталось всего трое.  
Задание с совращением показалось ему первым просветом в череде мучений: уж что-что, а соблазнять девушек Джей Ди умел мастерски!  
Когда после очередного бокала мартини в компании очаровательной «цели» он почувствовал головокружение и пришел в себя, привязанный к рельсам подземки, сердце бешено заколотилось.  
— Назови имена тех, на кого ты работаешь! Где база Кингсмен? — орал незнакомый мужчина, перекрывая гул приближающегося состава.  
Джей Ди почувствовал, как губы онемели. Перед глазами на бешеной скорости проносились картинки: вот он с Терком в первый день в клинике, вот брат машет рукой, подъезжая в своей старенькой машине. Он будто наяву услышал голос отца в телефонной трубке...  
— Как зовут твоего наставника?  
Джей Ди сделал глубокий вдох и крепко зажмурился.  
Нет.  
Ни за что.  
Он словно видел кадры кино: стоящий у его могилы Кокс кривится и цедит: «Я так и знал, что он ничего не стоит».  
Джей Ди почувствовал, как глаза режет свет огней приближающегося состава, и заорал от ужаса.  
Тишина, обрушившаяся на него через несколько секунд, была оглушительной.  
Потом в ней прозвучал голос:  
— Новичок, я что-то упустил? Твоей матерью была Чудо-женщина, от которой ты унаследовал не только свои чудные девичьи манеры, но и какие-то сверхспособности?  
Джей Ди медленно открыл глаза. Свод тоннеля и стоящий над головой Кокс закончили кружиться.  
Рельсы, к которым он был привязан, поднялись из углубления в земле и встали на место.  
Кокс молча смерил его взглядом и наклонился, чтобы разрезать веревки.  
— Идем, — бросил он, не оглядываясь.  
Эггзи и Галахад уже были в штабе Кингсмен вместе с Мерлином.  
Джей Ди с радостью пожал протянутую руку Эггзи и робко кивнул улыбнувшемуся Галахаду.  
Чисто выбритый и одетый в безупречно сидящий костюм, тот выглядел моложе. А может быть, так казалось потому, что рядом стоял сияющий Эггзи, не сводивший с него глаз.  
Кокс мрачно уставился на благостного Галахада.  
— Персиваль. Мои самые искренние поздравления. Я безмерно признателен тебе за то, что ты поддержал мое начинание открыть дорогу в Кингсмен одаренным молодым людям из любого уголка мира независимо от их происхождения.  
— Меньше, чем твоя признательность, меня волнует только то, получит ли Хью Джекман когда-нибудь Оскар. Хотя нет, постой, если он его получит, я проиграю пари Гавейну. Так что, дорогой мой Галахад, поздравляю — ты только что переместился на почетное последнее место в списке важных для меня вещей.  
— Раньше его занимал я, — доверительно сообщил Галахаду Джей Ди. Тот ласково улыбнулся в ответ, Эггзи фыркнул, а Кокс — Джей Ди никак не мог приучить себя звать его Персивалем, — закатил глаза.  
— Боги, за что это мне?  
— Они пока не связывались со мной по этому вопросу, Персиваль, — равнодушно сообщил Мерлин, делая пометки в отчете. — Сожалею. Кандидаты, вы можете провести следующие двадцать четыре часа со своими наставниками. Вы свободны.  
— Жди меня снаружи, — рявкнул Кокс, идя на штурм невозмутимого Мерлина, и Джей Ди предпочел скорее выскочить за дверь.  
Он простоял там минут десять, потом решил, что спор явно затянулся и надо быстро сбегать за Рауди Вторым.  
О, черт.  
Он ожидал чего угодно, но явно не того, что Эггзи решится повторить то, за чем Джей Ди застал его пару месяцев назад.  
На этот раз он едва успел затормозить и не налететь на них с Галахадом. Джей Ди замер, вжавшись в стену коридора, и очень осторожно заглянул за угол, чтобы убедиться, что глаза ему не лгут.  
Эггзи прижал ладонь Галахада к губам, а когда тот попытался что-то сказать, притянул его к себе и поцеловал.  
Напряжение висело в воздухе плотным облаком, Джей Ди с трудом дышал.  
Он попытался убедить себя, что ничего особенного в этом нет. Подумаешь, два человека дороги друг другу настолько, что чувства рвутся наружу, переплавляясь в осязаемый жар.  
Джей Ди постарался успокоиться и представить на их месте себя и Кокса — эта картинка наверняка бы точно отрезвила его.  
Успокоиться не получилось.  
Джей Ди видел будто наяву, как хватает Кокса за отвороты щегольского пиджака и тянет на себя, как касается губами его иронично изогнутых губ, и ему было вовсе не смешно.  
— Черт, — прошипел он. — Черт. С ума сойти.  
Он зажал рот рукой, абсолютно оглушенный.  
Когда он смог найти в себе силы и опять выглянуть за угол, в коридоре никого уже не было.  
Джей Ди было страшно думать о том, как пройдет дальнейший вечер и следующие сутки у Эггзи и Галахада.  
То, как доживет до завтра он сам, не получалось даже представить.  
Он забрал радостно завилявшего хвостом Рауди Второго и как можно быстрее вернулся к кабинету Мерлина, под дверью которого уже вышагивал разозленный Кокс. Видимо, ему не разрешили оставить Джей Ди тут одного.  
Да к черту.  
— Где тебя носит, Джульетта? Ты что, всерьез решил, что я буду тебя тут всю ночь ждать?  
— Нет. Вовсе не обязательно было это делать. Я переночую в гостинице, у меня оставались кое-какие деньги. Просто не говорите об этом Мерлину, вот и все.  
Кокс стоял и смотрел на него, распахнув рот, а внутри у Джей Ди ворочалось колючее, мерзкое, ледяное разочарование.  
Ну да, шпион сверхсекретной организации.  
Ну да, наставник, который, пусть и по прихоти, подарил ему этот шанс.  
И — ну да, человек, при мысли о поцелуе с которым у Джей Ди начинали дрожать коленки.  
Но при всем этом Кокс никогда не считал его чем-то большим, чем просто пылью под ногами.  
Так стоило ли унижаться еще сильнее?  
— Хорошего вечера, — тихо сказал Джей Ди и развернулся, потрепав обеспокоенно заскулившего Рауди Второго по голове.  
На плечо легла рука, и от острого чувства дежавю Джей Ди едва не задохнулся.  
Думай о хорошем, о Мэри Поппинс, о чае в пять часов, об Алисе и сотне прекрасных вещей, которые есть в Англии, несмотря на наличие в ней Кокса.  
— Меня правда зовут Персиваль. Перри. Весьма иронично, ты не находишь, новичок?  
Джей Ди фыркнул.  
— Только не вздумай реветь, ради всего святого. Это даже по твоей спине видно. Ума не приложу, как ты так далеко дошел.  
— Мне помогали. Эггзи в основном, но и остальные ребята в целом тоже были неплохими. А еще я никогда не думал только о себе. И всегда умел доверять тем, кому надо. Например, вам. Спасибо... Перри.  
— Это ты сам до всего этого додумался, новичок?  
— Нет. Это мне Мерлин про меня сказал. Он мне тоже здорово помог.  
Кокс молча убрал руку с его плеча. Джей Ди ощутил острую потребность удавиться.  
— Извини. Мне следовало больше в тебя верить.  
— Можно... можно я вас обниму? — пробубнил Джей Ди, понимая, что сейчас в самом деле позорно разревется.  
— Только после того, как я напьюсь. Идем. Дома договорим.

***  
У Кокса был всамделишный дом в центре Лондона, со скрипучими лестницами, парадными портретами предков на стенах и солидным запасом выпивки. Судя по тому, как скривился Кокс при виде портретов, отношения с семьей у него были непростые.  
Джей Ди сидел в кресле у камина и слушал рассказы Кокса о его приключениях, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не завалить вопросами или не завопить от восторга: Кокс взял с него слово молчать весь вечер еще в самом его начале.  
Торговля оружием в Алжире, партии наркотиков в Мексике, секретные технологии в Гонконге. Опаснейший вирус в Штатах.  
Американское дело было закрыто, теперь Кокс пожинал плоды многолетней операции и готовился к новым свершениям.  
Джей Ди не знал, что ждет его самого впереди, но загадывать и надеяться просто не осталось сил. Он сидел, смотрел на веселый огонь, вертел в руках бокал с коньяком, который так и не попробовал, и улыбался.  
Ему было хорошо и спокойно.  
А завтра — будь что будет.  
— Ладно. Пора тебе спать, Роксана. — Кокс не без труда поднялся из кресла и потянулся. Футболка, в которой он ходил дома, задралась, Джей Ди поспешно отвел взгляд.  
Страшно бесило, что он стал обращать внимание на такие вещи.  
— Почему Роксана?  
— Ну и кто мне обещал не задавать ни одного вопроса? — Кокс поставил пустой бокал на низкий столик и вздохнул. — Потому что похож на героиню «Сирано де Бержерака». Ценишь только, когда тебя громко расхваливают на все лады. Так, нет, даже не думай продолжать аналогии, иначе завтра доберешься в Кингсмен по частям!  
Джей Ди улыбнулся и просто пожелал Коксу спокойной ночи.  
Сам он ворочался в постели и не мог уснуть до самого утра. Было душно, на головку стоящего члена неприятно давила резинка пижамных штанов.  
Уже на рассвете он сдался и, тяжело вздохнув, уткнулся носом в подушки, пахнувшие горьковатым одеколоном.  
Он убеждал себя, что возбужден неизвестностью и ожиданием чего-то потрясающего, но прекрасно понимал, что исходивший от постели едва уловимый запах заставлял сердце биться гораздо чаще, чем мысли о последнем испытании.  
Он сдался и обхватил член рукой, стиснул зубы, сжав горячую головку. Джей Ди быстро довел себя до разрядки, кусая губы, чтобы не застонать в полный голос.  
На простынях остались влажные следы спермы, и Джей Ди не мог выкинуть эту мысль из головы всю утро, сонно моргая и вяло ковыряя вилкой омлет.  
— Знаешь, вчера мне и в самом деле на секунду захотелось, чтобы ты прошел до конца. Как только представлю себе рожу Артура, хочется прыгать и хлопать в ладоши как маленькая девочка. Ну-ка, изобрази, новичок.  
Джей Ди скривился и укоризненно покачал головой, вставая из-за стола. Кокс уже шел к двери.  
— Ну и помогли бы мне хоть чем-нибудь. Потренировали, дали совет, раз вам так хочется, чтобы я мозолил глаза вашему начальству.  
— Упаси боже. — Кокс повернулся к нему и замахал руками. — Да ни за что в жизни!  
Джей Ди сделал глубокий вдох и подошел к нему вплотную.  
— Почему? Вы же сами меня сюда привезли. Отлично развлеклись за мой счет. Почему бы не продолжить и дальше, а, Перри?  
Кокс мгновенно сжал губу в тонкую линию и прищурил глаза. Потом наклонился и очень тихо произнес:  
— Потому что шутка слишком затянулась, идиот. Не спорю, это было весело, но смерти я тебе, дурья твоя башка, никогда не желал. Ты везучий сукин сын, который по совершенно непонятной мне причине умудряется нравиться людям и не грохаться в обморок при виде открытого перелома. Умудряется бесить меня и одновременно удивлять. Наверное, мне ад тебя послал за все мои грехи. И да, Нэнси, больше всего на свете я буду рад твоему провалу, потому что я никому не желаю такой собачьей жизни, как у меня. Даже тебе. Может быть, особенно — тебе.  
И тогда Джей Ди стало все равно, что будет дальше. Провалится он или пройдет последнее испытание, поедет домой или погибнет под пулями где-нибудь в центре раскаленной пустыни.  
Он качнулся вперед и сделал то, что хотел — притянул Кокса к себе за лацканы пиджака и поцеловал.  
Когда Кокс укусил его за губу и стиснул пальцы в его волосах, Джей Ди застонал в его рот, чувствуя, что член в штанах снова встает.  
Кокс оттолкнул его, тяжело дыша.  
— Выметайся, — прохрипел он. — И если попробуешь вернуться, я тебя убью на месте.

Джей Ди больше не чувствовал страха.  
Только бесконечную, бескрайнюю как море силу, переполнявшую его.  
Когда на последнем испытании Артур — ужасно неприятный надменный старик — приказал застрелить Рауди, Джей Ди молча отложил пистолет, взял поводок и поехал обратно к Коксу домой.  
— Идиот! — рявкнул тот, стоя на пороге и мрачно глядя на Джей Ди с псом.— Патроны холостые, это была просто проверка на доверие.  
— Если бы вы попросили меня это сделать, я бы, наверное, выстрелил. Прорыдал бы после этого месяц, потом сделал из Рауди Второго чучело и отправил Терку кучу фотографий... Я не доверяю Артуру. А вам доверяю. А теперь можете меня убить.  
Он стоял и смотрел на Кокса, ожидая чего угодно, но только не того, что тот отступит и скажет:  
— Заходи. У меня есть для тебя задание.  
Джей Ди снова сидел в кресле, ошалело слушая, как Кокс выкладывает ему свои подозрения насчет Артура.  
— Давайте Эггзи позвоним, — предложил Джей Ди. — И Галахаду. Он ведь тоже пошел против Артура...  
— Сам и звони, — рявкнул Кокс, но, к удивлению, без споров набрал номер на мобильном. — И не жалуйся, если тебя пристрелят уже этим вечером.  
Джей Ди не жаловался.  
Он слушал возбужденный голос Эггзи в трубке и думал о том, что как только закончит разговор, поднимется в комнату, где ночевал, и проверит, не поменяли ли там простыни.  
А потом попросит Кокса туда зайти.


End file.
